


I'm Sorry, Litte Sis.

by Hnotonfire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, Drunk Dean, Drunk Sex, F/M, Guilty Dean, Implied Sexual Content, Loss of Virginity, No Sex, One-Sided Relationship, Reader-Insert, Sibling Incest, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-02-19 12:39:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13123908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hnotonfire/pseuds/Hnotonfire
Summary: "Baby, I promise it'll feel good.""It won't hurt?""No. Big brother loves you. Oh God, big brother's going to love you tonight."Dean made love to you that night, in his drunken state. But you didn't mind. You have always loved him in that way.But does he feels the same?





	1. Chapter 1

2 _a.m_

Dean look at the clock that ticks softly in the Men of Letters room, alone. Cas and Sam has been gone to a hunt in which he tag out of. After all, he owe Sam for this one after his brother babysit their little sister. It's fair for him to be doing it today. 

Dean couldn't sleep. Not that he ever could sleep on time unlike his sister. He look at his phone uninterested and just let out a heavy sigh and leave the phone alone. 

"Dean?"

He heard the small, youthful voice calling out to him, and there, in front if him, stood a short girl. Her face looks that of Sam's, but she is way young from the both of them. She went to Dean with her pajamas around her small frame. 

"What are you doing up? I thought you were asleep."

Dean says and drink his beer that he sips occasionally. He watch as his little sister came close to him and sit beside him. 

"I couldn't sleep. I guess it's because it's too cold."

You say, shivering slightly and hugging your body. Even with the heater and the blankets, you can't seem to lay in rest. You usually sleep at 10 p.m., but this has gone far enough. Dean laughed. 

"You want me to do something about it?"

He ask, and look at you. You smiled back, shaking your head no. What could he possibly do? 

"No. I think I'll stay up for a little while."

The 16 year old girl says, and Dean let him be. They sit silently, and Dean reach out to sip his beer. But just when he's about to, he saw you shivering and hugging your body tighter. 

Dean felt sorry, the big brother part of him made him want to protect you, even if it's from the cold. He take off his jacket and wrap it around your small frame, startling you. 

"Dean! You... You shouldn't have..."

You yelped, as he laugh. 

"Nah, it's fine. It's what big brother's are for."

He says with a laugh. You laugh softly too, smelling his perfume on the jacket. It smelled just like him. 

"Hey, you know... I haven't got to talk to you these days. Since you're up, would you like that?"

He ask, and you nod your head. You are close to both Sam and Dean, but lately you were too busy with your final exams and you haven't got the time to chat with them. All you do is go to to school for 8 hours and studying in your room after that. The brothers are equally busy too with the cases. 

You used to talk a lot with Dean and Sam. They usually help you with homework and everything. You lean closer to Dean eagerly.

"How are you holding up with your exams?"

He ask. 

"I'm ok. I think I'll kill it, Dean."

You says with confidence, wrapping your tiny hands around him as he pat your head, smiling. He sips his beer, and you look at him, proud of him as a big brother. 

"What you lookin' at, kid?"

Dean nudged you softly, earning a laugh from the both of you. Dean look at his little sister, watching her laugh as her dimples formed. She is the most beautiful girl he ever saw, he admits. 

"Nothing."

You answer, fiddling with his jacket.

"Careful, kid. That's my favourite jacket."

He warns, and wrap his arms around you again. His face resting on your neck, as he kissed it, a thing he does whenever he could get his face on your neck. Sam did same thing to you, but you were informed he left along with the angel Castiel for a hunt. 

"Alright, I won't mess up your jacket."

You say, as Dean went on to drink his beer. You watch him as he chug down the drink, admiring him. This is your hero. The man without sin. The perfect man. The man that you wanted to be with. 

_sick, I know._

"Oh, geez, my head is spinning."

He says out loud, grabbing the side of his head as he wobbled around. Worried, you stand up to him and grab him. Dean feels like his world is shaking, and he look at his little sister who has her small hands around his way bigger body. He smiled, touching her cheeks. 

"You're so pretty. Like mum."

He says, and you smiled. Dean always said that you look so much like the mother that you never met. Whenever he misses her he'd kiss you on the forehead and hug you tightly. Maybe that's why you come to love him as more than a brother. The many times where he'd always side with you over every little things and the overprotective behaviour he put up for you made your heart blossoms as a teenage girl. Besides, after Sam left when you were only 8, he's the one who's been taking care of you, since dad were always away. 

It had been you and Dean. And now it's Dean, you, and Sam. 

"I guess you had too many drinks already, Dean. Let's get you to bed."

Dean heard you say and let you slowly drag him to his room. Though, it was a bit difficult for you to be carrying him. He's too big for a teenage girl to handle, really. He try to walk, but once he took one step, it worsen the spinning in his head. So he gave up and let you handle him. 

After a long, hard, time, you finally could get him to lay on the bed. Dean heard you sigh out of frustration, as you sit beside him. Once you were about to go, Dean grabbed your arm. 

"No... Sis... Stay. _Please_..."

He plead, making your eyes widen. 

"Dean?"

"Please, stay with me. Tonight, just... Just _stay_..."

He whispered enough for the two of you to hear. You look at the clock on the wall, it reads 2.30 in the morning. 

You really want to leave. The way Dean plead, the way he looks at you right now, it's not right. Sure,  _it is for you,_ but not for Dean. He had his fair share of beautiful blonde and pretty girls so why would he want  _you_? 

"Dean, I... I gotta go. I can't stay..."

You whimper out, feeling his rough hand linked with your wrist hard but gentle at the same time. You try to walk away, but he pulled you closer to him, which made you jerk towards him again. 

"No,  _baby..."_

_"Stay..."_

This is the first time Dean ever called you 'baby.' Your heart flutters, making you feel loved by him. In that way. Dean's eyes were closed softly as he plead for you to stay. His breathing shallow and hard, as he weakly hold on to your hand. 

"Dean, I..."

"Baby, I want you to stay. Please stay. For your big brother. Just... Sleep beside me."

Hesitantly, you walk to the left side of the bed and lay down beside your big brother, awkwardly placing your hands on your chest. Your heart beats faster. 

_This is like being on the bed with... Dean._

You say to yourself, your head turning to Dean. You gasp, as soon as your eyes bore into his. He's looking at you, with that dark glint in his eyes.

_He wants you. The way you had been._

"D- Dean...?" 

You cry out, your voice small as you call his name. He slowly advanced towards you as your eyes still on him, glued to the bed. He then capture your face into his rough hands and place a passionate kiss onto your virgin lips. You let out a squeak, as he continue kissing you like all the other women he had. Your lips feels soft on his own, making him grunt within the taboo kiss. 

He now have both his hands on your face, kissing you hard. Your eyes wide and your right hand went to Dean's arms, trying to stop his kiss. 

He then let go of your face and your lips, as the two of you gasp for air. You look at him timidly as he still has his green eyes on you. His face looked serious, staring at you while you, being the shy good girl avert your eyes from him, the longer he stare at you. You blushed.

"Dean... you can't just kiss me..." 

You whimper, the feeling between your legs gets hot as you remember the way his lips sealed onto yours. Oh, how you want to pull him in for another one, if possible. 

"This is wrong Dean...  _so, wrong..."_

"But you want it. Don't deny, it's what you want.  You want me, don't you?"

He ask you seductively. You whimper, admitting that what he said is true. You do want him in the sexual way. Hell, your first wet dream was him. How can you deny the love and lust that you have for your big brother? 

He smiled, making him look a lot more attractive. Dean held you in his arms again, his hands were big and rough as he caress your sides lovingly. He kissed your forehead, making you moan from the contact of his soft lips against your skin. 

"Baby, let me make you feel good. Big brother can make it happen. I promise."

"But what if... what if Sam knows? What will happen if he knows about the two of us?" 

"He'll try to tear us apart, Dean. And I don't want that!"

You yelled softly, hugging him. You don't want to be separated from Dean,  _the love of your life,_ once your brother Sam finds out about the taboo things that you're doing with Dean. You know Sam, he's a man with moral and you're positive that he'll think that Dean forced you or rape you or something. You know that he'll do anything to keep you safe from Dean,  if he finds out. 

You feel Dean's hand patting you on the head like when you were a kid. You cry silently, hugging him. He lift your head up. 

"I won't let that happen. I won't let Sammy separate us, understand?"

Dean ask, sternly as you nod. Dean then tries to kiss you again, but you flinch from him for awhile. You were scared about a  _certain one thing._ And that one thing is very precious to you. 

"What's wrong, baby?"

He ask you, his green eyes staring at you while you look down at your hands, too embarrassed at what you're about to say. You don't know if Dean wants you, after he knows this. 

"I... I'm scared."

"Why? You can tell me, and we'll work it out."

He erasure you, his voice sounding warm and kind, unlike how the usual Dean that you grow up with. When he's drunk, he changed into another person. He's still Dean, but different. 

"I'm a virgin, Dean. I... I don't know what to do right now. I don't even know how to touch myself let alone how to suck dick and fuck."

"You won't be satisfied with me. And I'm afraid..."

"Why?" 

Dean ask, holding your hips in a loving manner. You stare into his eyes, feeling scared all of a sudden. You take a deep breath and say it to him.

"I'm afraid that...  it'll _hurt..._ " 

You're not a fool. All your friends had told you about the horror of their first time and it's safe to say that it's not a pleasant journey to them. Maybe it won't be one to you, too. It didn't help that it is (maybe) Dean at all. You just wish there's some other way to not make you bleed, if that's even possible. 

"Hey, it won't hurt."

Dean reassure you, holding your cheeks into his palm. Your eyes wide, not knowing if it's true or not. As far as you know, most of the time it does hurt for girls and they often bleed. You never heard anyone telling you that it  _didn't_ hurt and that they didn't bleed during their first time. So you didn't believe what Dean said, despite your love and want for him. 

"How you know that? I mean, you're not a girl. You don't bleed. You don't  _get_ hurt in sex, Dean."

You snap at him, turning away from him and his hands that were holding you instantly dropped off of your face. You could hear him sigh, as you turn your side from him, not facing your brother anymore. 

"Hey, I'll make it good for you. I will, I promise."

You could hear Dean telling you this, coaxing you into taboo sex with him. You could feel his lips went to your cheeks, kissing you. Dean close his eyes while he hold you in his arms. 

"It won't hurt?"

"No. Big brother loves you. Oh God, big brother's going to love you tonight."

 Before you know it, he place his lips on yours once again, holding the back of your head, as you moan into his mouth. You close your eyes, not caring about what's going to happen after this. Because this feels right. 

After all, Dean said nothing will happen to you and him, even if Sam found out. 

It'll be alright. 

Right? 

 

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

 

Dean wake up, squinting when the light shone directly on him. He open his eyes slowly, his head spinning like crazy. Another hangover in his life, he guess. He realize that he's shirtless, his chest and 'down there' bear, covered with the blanket. 

 _That's weird._ He thought to himself. Did he take a woman home? All he remember from last night is that he's talking to his little sister at Men of Letters room, nothing more. He knows that he only sleep naked if there's a woman involved. 

He turn around to his left side and quickly froze. 

"What the hell..."

He whispered to himself. He didn't know how can his small voice awaken you, but it did. At first, you were squinting your eyes and rubbing your small hands onto your face. You sit up and smiled at Dean, even though his face is confused. 

"Hi, Dean."

You greet him, looking at his stunned face. He shook his head, can't believe that he did this  _sickening, utter filth_ deed to you. His own baby sister. His stomach twist, sick at the taboo sexual orientation of his. 

There's no excuse. Even if he's drunk, there's nothing that could rewind what he did to you. 

You're so precious to him. He can never look at you in the eye, after this. He can never joke around with you, stand too close to you, anymore. What he did is unforgivable. 

You must  _hate_ him. 

Your shirtless body is enough to confirm that he had slept with you, last night. He must've done something to you, because he knows his little sister won't ever do such disgusting thing with him. Dean must've forced you. 

"(Y/n)..."

"Yes?"

You answered back, going closer towards him, wanting to embrace him like last night. But what he did surprised you. 

He flinched. 

And the look on his face was complete horror. He looks disgusted with you. With this. With the night that the two of you spent. Your heart ache at the thought that Dean will hate you after this. 

"Dean? What's wrong?"

You ask, and you see Dean looking at you straight in the eye. 

"What did I do to you?"

That simple question alone made your heart breaks. He didn't remember making love to you last night. He didn't remember that he took your cherry last night. He didn't remember loving you and promising eternity with you. 

Dean didn't remember anythig. 

"You... You don't remember?"

"Of course I don't remember. If I did, I wouldn't ask you!"

He screamed at you, and you flinch. The harshness in his voice made you jump. Sure, Dean was always rough but he never screamed at you. 

"I'll ask you again. What did I do to you?"

He grab your shoulders, making you face him this time. You whimper from the roughness. Dean's eyes is now staring deep into your eyes. 

"What, (y/n)?"

"We... We slept together..."

You whimper, him finally letting go of your shoulder and closing his eyes. He sigh, palming his face in defeat and guilt. 

"Oh, fuck, this can't be happening!"

He screamed, and that's when the tears slid down your face. You sobbed while Dean stand up, out of bed, covering his body with his shirt from last night. 

"Dean, how could you.." 

"How could you say thay?"

"What do you mean, how could I? I've ruined you! I raped you, didn't I, (y/n)?" 

He ask, looking at you again. For awhile, there is oonly silence when finally you broke it. 

"No. I consented it. We  _made love, Dean._ And I loved it."

You say, tears strimming down your cheeks as Dean rub his face roughly. 

"Oh, God now you're in love with me!"

And that hurts you. A lot. Didn't you tell him that you always did love him? Didn't he rememember that? Was it all just fun and games to him? 

"Dean.."  

"It's normal for you to develop Stockholm syndrome. Dammit, how can I do such a thing?"

Dean cried out, frustrated.

Then you finally snapped. 

"Dean, I have always love you! I grew up loving you as more than a brother, and this really hurts me!"

Dean stared at you long, not wanting to beleive what you just said. 

"What?"

"How can you do this? How the hell can you make love to me when you don't have feelings for me?!" 

You screamed, and continue to cry on his bed. The blood that is painted on his sheets reminds you of how nice and tender last night was. 

Dean leave you cry alone in the room, not wanting to believe that he slept with his sister. 

And the knife twist deeper and deeper into your heart with the sound of Dean's footsteps through the hallway. 


	2. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day, Dean left without explanation and try to figure out what went wrong.

Morning light came inside the Bunker, the kitchen clean, the main rooms empty, with no sound echoed in the lonely house. 

_8.00 a.m_

You still laid out on Dean's bed, curling into yourself, with so much amount of pain on your lower half and the emotional one inside your chest. 

Tears still made it's way, flowing softly when Dean left the room for at least 2 hours ago, you guess. 

_Dean._

The older brother that you loved. The brother that you made love to last night, your saviour. But this small mistake is going to change everything that you ever had with Dean. It'll change the way you look at him (not that you never look at him differently before but still it'll change) and you'll come to stand too far away from him, since you used to stand too close to him back then. 

You try to remind yourself that it's your own fault. 

You're the one who let him in your heart. 

You let him take what was yours. 

You let him love you. 

Shaking those thoughts out of your head, you try to lift your legs up to hop off his bed, but then you winced, the pain becomes unbearable as you try to move.Again, your tears were hot and it came out. The amount of pain you felt is unbearable, as you sit up with a soft sob. 

"Push the pain, Y/N. You can do it. Come on."

You chant, in an attempt to lift your spirit up. You let out a sigh, finally standing up by the bed and saw the damage that has been done from last night. Your blood, painted on his sheets. 

_"You fucking like it when I rub your clit like this, don't you, little sis?"_

_"D-Dean! Sl- slow down, please~!"_

The thoughts when he pleasures you last night cane inside your head, as you feel your pussy throb yet again, your breath labor's a little and your cheeks warm from embarrassment. 

How can you still feel aroused from this? 

You walk out of the room, carrying your pain still in your heart. 

 

 

-

 

 

"Hey there, stud."

Dean felt the hands of a woman wrapped around his bicep, and he turn quickly toward it. There, a blonde woman with piercing blue eyes staring back at him with cherry red lips. She's beautiful, he admit. The type that he'll take to a motel room in an instant, but right now, Dean's too tired and uninterested in doing so.

So he just smiled, not replying the woman flirty words and eyes. But he noticed that the woman is not giving up on him,  _not that they ever did._ He could feel her black tight dress brushing against his side as she climb on her stool, ordering a drink from the bartender. 

"Vodka, please." She says, her voice again echoed beside him. Dean didn't even lift his eyes off of his own drinks, as he try to avoid looking at the woman. He didn't know why, but at the moment, he just feels that it's the right thing to do.

"So," The young woman started, tilting her back slightly to look at him, her small smirk could be seen from his side eye. She look at him with full attention, trying to start a conversation with him. 

"What's a good looking guy like you doing alone in here?" The woman ask him, the bartender sliding her glass of Vidal towards her. She briefly said 'thank you' but quickly turn to Dean. He chuckled. 

"You know, that's the type of thing  _I_ used to say to a woman when I wanna get down on them" He confessed, laughing a little but still looking into his glass, hearing the girl's laugh at his remark. 

She shook her head. "Yeah, well, a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do, right?" A laugh soon erupt from her and Dean, as she sips her vodka. She turn to him once more. 

"No, really. What  _is_ a good looking hunk like you doing alone?" She ask again, and Dean could see her breast showing through his side eye, but he is not interested.

"You should really go home with me, baby." She says, winking at him.

He forms a sad smile on his face. Finally, he turn his head towards the flirty woman. 

"Look," he lick his lips as he try to decline the flirtatious approach that he got. "Usually, I'm the kind of guy that'll try to get my pants in girls like you, but not today. I'm not interested, sorry." 

He thinks that it turned out pretty well, and he turned to not sound mean at all. He drink his beer again, as the woman purse her lips together and look down on her hands on the table. 

The moment of silence, surprisingly made him feel relaxed. This silence, away from the conversation that has way much flirt gave him solace as he thinks of you.

The little sister that he fucked. The little sister that he love, as  _only_ a sister to him. But he crossed the line.  _He._

Dean can't wrap his mind at the thought of him ravishing your innocence. 

He remembered back then, when he used to give you the pep talk about your first time; that you should wait 'till marriage and not loose it to a douche bag. He knows that it'll kill him if ever someone took advantage of you. 

But it never dawn on him that  _he_ is the one who took advantage of you.

He feels so crappy, leaving you alone in the bunker, so early in the morning, and stayed at a motel, trying to avoid you. He feels even more like crap when he did that, your heart must been hurt by his actions. He is no different than those guys that he called 'douche bag.'

_"I love you, Dean! I always had!"_

Those words. 

It came out of your mouth this morning when he woke up with you. He never thought that his family is  _this_ fucked up. He never thought that his little sister has fallen into a taboo lust, growing up. 

_Look who's talking, you asshole._

His attention then shifted yet again, as he felt the woman tapped his shoulder.  _Boy, this is a tough one._ He thought to himself, thinking that this woman does not budge with his rejection. 

_Okay, rejection is kind of a harsh word. Bad choice of word indeed._

"What is it?" He snapped, looking at the woman who now have that soften expression on her face as Dean look at her. The sexy looks that she had earlier is gone now, which Dean was surprised for a moment. 

"I don't know you, but..." she paused, as she studied Dean's face soften a little, realizing that she doesn't want to fool around anymore. "... You look like you're a man who need to talk to someone at the moment." 

The woman says, and Dean raised one eyebrow, confused at her sudden change of words. Where did the sexy, vibrant looking woman went? She looks compassionate, professional, and that of a mother, despite her choice of clothes and make up. 

Dean look around for a moment.

"Well, honey..." he continued, "... I don't know who you are,  _too._ But I don't want to talk about anything to anyone. So, nice try."

He says, and is ready to leave, when suddenly the woman grabbed his bicep, stopping him. 

"Wait. I'm here to talk to you. Okay?"

The woman ask calmly, still holding Dean's arms. The oldest Winchester raise one eyebrow, confused at the sudden change from the unknown woman. 

"Who are you?" He ask suspiciously. Maybe a demon in disguise? 

The woman did nothing but smiled. "I'm Jenna. Jennifer originally, but people call me Jenna, Jen, which ever you prefer, really." She says, as she sip her drink, and Dean done out again. She turn to him.

"I know it's a dicky move to flirt with you. Sorry I did that." She say, smiling sincerely, pursing her cherry red lips test gain. "I was trying to be another person." She says with a laugh, looking at Dean again. The man smiled too.

"Why?" The man ask, and there was a cute laugh erupt from the girl. 

"Well, I just as to see if I can laid, really." Jenna says, and they laugh again. Dean look at her, with soft eyes, remembering her words that said he could talk to her. 

"Hey, about that talking thing that you just said?" He start off, and the woman shift his gaze to Dean, smiling warmly. 

"Yeah? Have you decided to talk to me?" She ask, leaning on the table with a smile. Dean return the smile. 

"Yeah. I, uh..."  _Oh, God, this is so hard to start!_ He mumbled, scratching the back of his neck like a moron. 

"Shit." He says, closing his eyes for awhile then open them. "Before I start this, I just want to say, this is  _not_ my problem." He says, and studying the girl's confused looks. 

"It was my friend's. And I can't help but think what he done." He say, trying to hide the pain that's in his chest. The girl straighten up her spine, as she studied Dean's face. 

"What did he do?" She ask, blocking all sounds in the bar. Dean smiled bitterly. 

"He... Well, he..." Dean swallowed his throat.

"He did something really bad."

"What?" 

Dean look at the woman, as he spoke. "He hurt his sister. He hurt his sister real  _bad._ And there's nothing he could do to rewind what he did." 

There was an eerie silence when Dean spoke. He didn't know if he could actually say this further, because his heart is already aching when he remembered that he left you alone in the bunker, abandoning you. 

"He hurt his sister, in the most wrong way possible." 

The woman waited for Dean's confession. The sound of people laughing got heavier and heavier in the background, and Dean felt even more sorrow when he remember what he did to his innocent sister. He grit his teeth from the anger and pain, then finally did those words. 

"He raped her." 

 

 

 

-

 

 

The sound of Dean's impala could be heard as you were doing your homework at the table. Sam is across from you, looking up slightly at the sound of the very familiar car. 

"It's about time." Sam says, and you could feel your heart quicken as you heard the sound of the man's footsteps getting closer and closer towards where you're sitting. You grip the pencil, your heart is about to burst out of you. 

The door flung open and you could hear Dean's doorstep finally entered the Men of Letters room.  Your back is facing him, so you were relieved that you didn't see him. 

"Dean, where have you been for 4 days?" Sam asked, standing up immediately when he saw your older brother. You still didn't make a move to him, not even turning to him even though Sam did. 

Dean left out of the blue, after he... Did the deed with you. Sam and Castiel didn't know anything about this, but you and Dean. Your older brother left without a word to Sam and Cass, and you. He just left, and thought that distancing himself from you is the best way. 

"I mean, you didn't call, you didn't tell me anything. You just... Left. That's not you at all, man." Sam says, scolding Dean at the door frame of the main room.

Dean stood there, looking at you from afar. He could see your back still facing him, yet he could also make out that you were slightly shaking. Scared, probably? 

Dean fought everything in his fiber to stomp towards you and hug you with all his heart. He'd apologize to you over and over again for leaving you like a douche. For using you like a slut. 

He'd do anything to seek for your forgiveness. 

"Look, I... I know you got lots of question, but I'm tired, man. I just wanna go to bed." Dean muttered quickly, walking pass Sam then Dean, looking at you briefly as you try to not stare at him like you usually do. 

God, why is it so hard to leave the ones you love? 

 

 

-

 

 

Dean keep tossing around on his big, empty bed. Closing his eyes and drifting to sleep is impossible. He stare at the ceiling of his room, trying to figure out what to do and what should he say to you. After all, he was bound to talk to you because then Sammy would notice that the two of you aren't talking to each other. 

_What does she think of me?_

_Does she hate me?_

_Do_   _I_ _hate her?_

Those questions float around in his mind as he try harder to understand what he's thinking of. 

_Jesus, even I can't figure out what the hell I'm thinking about._

Suddenly, he could hear the knock at his door, and there, she stood.

Her hair was falling, not tied up like she used to do everyday. She's looking at him, with those eyes that's identical to his, which made him realize that they are related. 

"Dean..." You call out to him, walking inside his room and watch as the man straighten up his spine. 

"What do you want?" Those question came out, but only God knows how much Dean's heart is thumping loudly. He could've sworn that he'd fall out of his bed, the minute you came in. 

You walk slowly to him, every move you made, you stare at him, with his eyes not leaving yours as well. Until finally, you reach his bed, and crawl to him, sitting closely to him. 

Your older brother try to move away, but you held his hands, and went closer to him, finally kissing him softly on the lips. 

You could feel Dean try to get away again, so you sit on his lap, and continue to kiss him like that night.

Finally, you broke off from the kiss, and stare at him with his cheeks flushed, breathing heavily. 

"Dean..."

"I missed you..." 

Dean didn't know what to do. 

He really don't. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I make this into an actual story? 'Cause I feel like I need to do another chapter? Please do tell me.


End file.
